


Sense

by iwasanartist



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, F/M, Overhearing Sex, sexual revelations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 11:15:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20241946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwasanartist/pseuds/iwasanartist
Summary: Steve may have heightened senses, but he doesn't always exercise good sense. Especially when he stumbles upon Tony and Pepper in an intimate moment.





	Sense

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "accidental voyeurism."

Steve had barely made it out of his room when he heard what could only be described as giggling from the common area. Usually he tried to tune out the things he shouldn't have been able to hear, but something about this stopped him in his tracks. 

"I want you," Pepper whispered. 

"Out here? You know I'm not good at boundaries, but anyone could just-" 

"Tony." She shifted on the couch. There was a rustling of clothes and nearly every part of Steve's brain told him to leave, but his feet wouldn't move. 

"Why, Miss Potts, how scandalous."

Steve could hear Tony's lips traveling down her body, stopping to nip and suck -- surely just enough to leave faint red marks -- before arriving between her legs. 

She sighed softly, and Steve licked his lips. They tingled, warm and wet and he could imagine what it must feel like to have her against his mouth. 

Steve hadn't been with anyone since waking up in a new century. And he'd never gotten that far with Peggy. In fact, his lone experience could be summed up with a pre-serum pity lay that -- if he were being 100 percent honest with himself -- Bucky probably paid for.

So it surprised him that he could imagine Pepper, but he could feel Tony. 

His eyes closed and he could feel Tony's lips burning across his skin. Feel his tongue washing over him. He could feel the purr deep in the back of Tony's throat that made Pepper moan and Steve's cock twitch so forcefully he had to steady himself against the wall. 

Their hearts raced. Pepper's breaths were short and fast, underlined with a whine she couldn't contain as Tony pleasured her until she came with a full body gasp and shudder. 

Sweat dripped from Steve's temple. his body ached and his cock was hard, and if he didn't feel crushed by the weight of his own arousal, he might have whipped it out right then and there. It would probably only take a few strokes, after all. His hand slid across his chest and down his belly until his fingers curled around the waistband of his sweatpants. 

"Take me to bed," Pepper said, and Steve's eyes snapped open, just the faintest bit of clarity returning to his senses. 

"Yes, ma'am," Tony said, and Steve could hear them, rising from the couch and gathering discarded clothes. He could hear footfalls - just one set, like Tony was carrying her through the tower. He could feel strong hands squeezing his backside. They drew nearer. Steve could see their shadows dancing across the floor when he quietly retreated to his own room and softly shut the door.


End file.
